


I Will Never Let You Go

by melanie_bxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Auror Harry Potter, Based on a Tumblr Post, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Healer Draco Malfoy, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, Post-Hogwarts, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie_bxx/pseuds/melanie_bxx
Summary: This was based on a Tumblr Post of all-drarry-to-me, I love the post too much I have to finish it. They inspired me a lot so I'd have to thank them for giving me a chance to finish this drabble





	I Will Never Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [https://all-drarry-to-me.tumblr.com/post/178303262743/do-you-love-him-ginny-leaned-against-the-bar](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/419060) by all-drarry-to-me. 
  * Inspired by [Do You Love Him](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/419063) by all-drarry-to-me. 
  * Inspired by [Do You Love Him](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/419069) by all-drarry-to-me. 



> You can find them on Tumblr, their account is 'all-drarry-to-me', they came up with this and I just wanted to finish this, I named the story myself.  
> I just spent 15 minutes to learn how to link the Tumblr post omg I'm so stupid  
> Also if you click on the link, and then click again, the post will appear because i'm a dork and I can't do anything right

 

 

It was only supposed to be a one time thing, Draco told himself that, but somehow it turned to something more than just a one night stand, Draco didn’t expect it to happen at all. They met again after Hogwarts, maybe two years after graduation, at one of the Ministry’s event, Harry was still looking as amazing as ever, with his fitted robes and messy hair, talking to other wizards with that damn posture, Draco couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He sat by himself until Harry came up to him and offered him a drink. He slipped out a few insults at Harry, but the Gryffindor just laughed, Draco was mesmerized by how bright Harry’s smile was.

 

Maybe it was the champagne, maybe it was how hot Harry was, or maybe it was just a spark between them that Draco ended up in Harry’s bed the morning after. He forgot to sneak away, but then Harry offered him breakfast, he agreed and they stayed at Harry’s place, talking and shagging one more time after breakfast.

Then it kept happening, they kept bumping into each other, maybe it was only coincidence, but Draco started to think Harry did it on purpose. After a few weeks, Harry asked him on a real date and he dropped his wine glass on Harry’s white carpet, Harry snorted and kissed Draco.

 

It was 6 months before Harry asked Draco to move in with him, and Draco said _yes_ , it was a big step, but Draco thought they were ready for it...he only thought so.

 

And then it happened, after 10 months of being in a honeymoon phase, they started fighting. Draco got a few glances at whenever he arrived to one of those Ministry’s ball with Harry, and Draco knew he’d never be enough for him. Harry always work late and rarely showed up at home anymore, meanwhile Draco was busy being a Healer, with his flirty boss always trying to ask him out on dates, Harry got jealous many times but Draco dropped the topic off immediately, saying it was fine.

Harry went to the Ministry’s events alone then, since Draco was too busy. And it was on the Prophet, Harry being flirted by other wizards, their hands were on Harry’s shoulders and arms, so they fought again, Draco threw a lamp at Harry and cried, while Harry stood still and hugged Draco instead, _he wouldn’t let Draco go_ , that’s what he said, that he wouldn’t let him go, it was a promise. And he _broke_ it, only after a few months saying those words.

 

It was one busy night at St. Mungo, Draco was about to go home when his boss came into the room and started talking, touching his arms, he tried to get away, but his boss was stronger, he grabbed him by the shoulder and kissed him, that’s when the green flames flared up and Harry showed up through the Floo.

It was their one year anniversary that day and Harry was going to surprise him, Harry was really surprised when he saw that. He pushed his boss off immediately but Harry was faster, he Disapparated and went home, Draco went after him. He appeared at home and saw the dinner table, with candles and delicious food, the dimly lights surrounded the room, Harry stood in front of him, his nostrils flare. They fought again, this time it was more than the usual fights they have, it was the worst. Harry called him by insulting words, Draco tried to explain but Harry just spat out his final words before he left, “I never want to see you again, Malfoy” that were his last words, his last name was thrown out like a knife in Draco’s heart and he stood there, watching Harry disappeared, Draco still remembered it until now, that their one year relationship was all erased, just by an accidental kiss.

 

He cried that night, his eyes were swollen and red, Pansy came through the Floo the morning after and sat down with him, she couldn’t say anything, she knew he needed time. He avoided Harry after that, knowing that Harry wouldn’t want to see him anyway. Draco’s boss was somehow fired, Draco didn’t know why, he only saw Pansy arrived home one day, saying he would never have to see that dirty old bag again.

 

Two weeks after their breakup, Harry was spot in an alley, kissing Timothy McGrynn, the famous Quidditch player. Draco cried again until the picture on the Prophet was all wet, Pansy burned the paper after that. He met Hermione and Ron once, Hermione looked at him and only smiled a sympathetic smile at him, knowing that Pansy has already told her the real story, but she said Draco must be the one who tell Harry the truth, not her. But Draco just shook his head at Hermione because he couldn’t, Harry hated him, and he knew Harry wouldn’t listen to him anyway. Ron patted him on the back and said “It’ll be alright, Ferret”. He smiled, that was the first time he smiled since Harry left him. Pansy kept burning the papers that arrived to his house each morning, based on her face when she Incendio it, he knew it wouldn’t have any good news anyway.

He saw Harry a few times, when he was injured and was forced to go to St.Mungo, he was never Harry’s Healer, but when Draco saw him the first time after their breakup, Draco ran into the loo to cry. He Flooed home and firecalled Pansy to his place, they ended up eating ice cream and drinking instead.

 

A few days later, he found out that Harry and Ginny were back together, as a couple, they went to events together, their pictures were all over the Prophet because Draco sneak to read it once before Pansy could burn it.

 

He didn’t go to work that day.

 

Now, seeing Harry again here was like a knife to his chest. It was Pansy’s fault, she dragged him to this club, because _“I can’t stand seeing moping like that for another day, Draco. It’s been a year”_ , she had yelled at him. But now he was watching Harry dancing with his friends, he hasn’t spotted Draco yet, he touched the rim of his glass, diverting his eyes to another direction until a familiar voice appeared

 

“Do you love him?”

 

Ginny leaned against the bar next to him, her red hair brushing his shoulder. He felt the bass thrumming through him and thanked the low lighting in the club for allowing him to hide in the shadows.

He didn’t know why she had approached him

He hadn’t been invited. It wasn’t hard though, to figure out where Harry would be on a Friday night, where he would be celebrating his latest accomplishment with his friends

 

He knew Harry, he knew how Harry took his drinks in the evening and his coffee in the morning, knew how to calm Harry down and how to rile him up.

 

He glanced up at Ginny “Do you?”

 

She hummed under her breath

 

“That’s not an answer” he said. But it didn’t matter, she hadn’t answered in words, but he could tell by the ways her eyes moved across the room, the way they landed on him.

 

“I asked you first.” She placed her order with the bartender before turning back to Draco. “I knew he was different, when he came back this time. There was a passion, extinguished. He needs to be loved, he needs someone who can make him happy.”

 

Draco didn’t answer. Instead, he watched Harry dance with Ron, a smile on his face as he struggled to not trip over his own feet.

 

“I found the ring, you know. He plans to propose.”

 

Draco couldn’t stop the sharp intake of breath.

 

“We’d be happy, I think. We could make it work.”

 

Harry lifted his arms above his head and spun, head thrown back as he laughed.

She repeated the question “Do you love him?”

 

Merlin, his smile could light up the room. Towards the end though, he had stopped smiling at Draco; he was sullen, withdrawn. They fought all the time.

 

“He deserves someone who can make him happy”

 

Draco took a sip of his drink. He shouldn’t have come tonight, shouldn’t be standing at the bar with Harry’s girlfriend.

 

“I’ll do it if you don’t, you know. Marry him. Love him.” She sighed. “I’d do it for him, if it’s what he really wanted.”

 

He bit back the tears that threatened to spring forward. He had been a coward for so long, it was hard to break the pattern. Hard to chase something – someone – he wanted, when everything he wanted in the past several years had been denied to him.

 

“Do you love him?” She was pleading now. “He’s hurt, Draco, but you can make it right.”

 

He couldn’t answer

 

The bartender returned with her drink, and she disappeared back into the crowd.

 

He glanced at Harry one last time, and before he knew it, he was crying, in the middle of the club, he wiped his tears with his hand and when he looked up, Harry’s eyes were on him, he couldn’t take it anymore, so he ran away, _again_. He went out to the dark alley and Apparated back home, Pansy came through the Floo to see him on the couch, already covered in his big blanket, his eyes were already red and puffy, she said he could create a river just by his tears.

 

He stopped going to work for a week.

 

A few weeks after the incident, he came back to work, still feeling tired and down until one of the Healer asked him to fill her in to dress someone’s wound up, he agreed, thinking it was totally normal to do things like this, until Draco saw _him_ , sitting on the bed with Ron by his side, his breath hitched, Harry looked up at him with wide eyes, he didn’t speak

 

“Er, he...” Ron started when none of them would say anything “He got a slice on his chest, it was long, I forced him to go here, I thought he was going to die, but the other Healers took care of him and she just ran away, saying another person will come”

 

“I-I will take care of that, thank you” He said and Ron walked out, avoiding Harry’s eyes, he started to do his job, when he wrapped Harry up with bandage around his chest, he could feel Harry’s heartbeat, he hasn’t touched Harry in a long time, his skin was darker than before, but Draco couldn’t blame it, he hasn’t saw Harry in a year anyway. He was still wrapping bandage when Harry’s hand caught his wrist, he stopped breathing and looked up at Harry. Green met grey, and he couldn’t stop looking at Harry’s face, they stared at each other until Draco looked down on Harry’s lips to avoid his eyes. But he cleared his throat and tried to be a professional, he was a Healer after all.

 

“I-...”

 

“I miss you” Harry blurted out and Draco’s breath hitched again, he might have a stroke just from this. He stayed silent until Harry repeated those words again “I-I’ve missed you”

 

“I-...”

 

“Ron told me” Harry said and his fingers came up to touch Draco’s jaws, he leaned into the touch “He...he told me what really happened, he told me before I came in here, he thought I was going to die, he told me if I was going to die then I should know that you were never a cheater and you still...that you still love me”

 

“I...” He tried to keep it cool but his entire body was shaking “I thought Hermione would be the person to tell you”

 

Harry snorted “Yeah, I thought so too. But...I...I miss you”

 

“Ginn-...”

 

“We broke up, a week ago” Harry said “She told me she could never replace you, and she wanted me to be happy, she knew you were the one for me, and also she said she’s gay for Luna”

 

Draco smiled, but then continued before he couldn’t take it anymore and cried in front of Harry “But...the ring...”

 

“It-It was for you, actually” He said and brushed a strand of hair behind Draco’s ear “I was going to propose that night, but then...yeah, it was for you, it has always been you”

He finished and Draco didn’t dare to say anything, what was he going to do now that Harry has said those words?

 

“W-Would you still want me back?” Harry let go of Draco’s wrist and moved his hands down on Draco’s hips, Draco looked down at him, half naked and still wrapped with white bandage, he slowly leaned down and kissed Harry, it was like their first time again, it was slow and chaste, he cupped Harry’s jaws and Harry pulled him closer between his opened thighs by hugging him tight, they kissed for what seemed like eternity, until Draco broke it off and whispered to Harry “ _Yes_ ” and they kissed again. Ron visited later that afternoon with a big smile on his face when he saw Draco and Harry sitting next to each other, Ron knew Hermione would be proud of him.

Ron gave Harry something while they talked, which Draco didn’t care much, until Harry kneel down on one knee and Draco stood frozen on the floor

 

“Draco Lucius Malfoy, I know it’s fast but… I know I’ve never stopped loving you, I was a stupid stupid arsehole and it would take _forever_ for you to accept my apology, but, would you spend the rest of your life with me, so I can make it up to you? Draco, will you marry me?”

 

Draco could only cry and mumbled “Yes. Yes. _Yes_!” before he tackled Harry to the ground to kiss him

 

It was painful to wait that long, hurtful to see him with other people, and always breaking his heart when he thought back about their memories together, but it was all worth it, to get Harry back again, he thought he had lost Harry forever.

 

They came back to Harry’s house that night, fucking each other like they have never done it before. Sweaty bodies and heavy breath, Harry hugged him like a teddy bear and he felt safe.

Harry leaned in and whispered in his ears before they went to sleep

“I won’t let you go again, I won’t, I promise, I love you, so _fucking_ much, _I’m never going to let you go again_ ”

He could only kiss Harry to shut him up after that, Harry smiled at him and they held onto each other tighter, _knowing that Draco would never let Harry go too_.

 

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> My Instagram account is daddiesdrarry if you guys are interested, Thank you for reading, I love you all


End file.
